La luxure
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Irène se souvient.


Réponse au défi journal infime de Neko Kirei sur le forum de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

 **Contraintes :** Journal tenu par **Irène Adler** et thème à abordé : **La luxure**.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché, et il pleuvait. Sherlock laissa son regard se perdre et suivre des yeux les gouttes qui tombaient et coulaient lentement contre la fenêtre. Les lumières, à travers les gouttes de pluie, formaient de large auréoles floutant sa vision par endroit. Le rouge agressif des phares, lui rappela soudainement le rouge à lèvre d'Irène. Surpris de cette pensée, Sherlock se demanda brusquement où elle pouvait être à cet instant. Pensait-elle aussi à lui ? Il en doutait.

* * *

A Paris il pleuvait aussi. Irène traversa la chambre nue pour enfiler un long peignoir de dentelle noire. Elle resta un moment devant la grande fenêtre pour regarder les lumières de la capitale française. La jeune femme pouvait même voir la tour Eiffel de son appartement. Se retirant de sa contemplation, elle alluma quelque bougie préférant la lumière tamisée d'une flamme à celle aveuglante et sans charme d'une ampoule. Chaque soir elle répétait inexplicablement ce rituel. Et cela depuis Londres. Irène refusait d'y voir une énième preuve de sa faiblesse et de sa perte. Mais toujours est-il qu'après s'être apprêtée et parfumée, elle allumait des bougies, sortait une plume, son journal, et écrivait sur la nouvelle journée qui venait de s'achever.

Ecrire l'aidait à faire la paix avec son cœur.

* * *

 _12 Novembre 2017 – Paris_

* * *

 _Contrairement à ma volonté première, je me trouve encore en France. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il me semble que de toutes les villes du monde, c'est celle qui me ressemble le plus. Paris est luxueuse, impétueuse et libre, c'est une ville dominante et elle ne cesse de m'attirer. Je m'y sens presque chez moi, et même si je ne maîtrise pas encore le français, nous parlons ici un seul et même langage celui de l'élégance._

 _Ici je suis en quelque sorte revenue à mes activités premières grâce au moulin rouge. Paris est la vitrine parfaite du culte de l'érotisme, de la séduction et de la luxure. Il n'y a qu'une elle, c'est un spectacle où la suggestion seule règne. Elle a parait-il beaucoup plus de pouvoir que l'acte charnel en lui-même._

 _Cette conception m'échappe mais cela ne me surprend pas. Pour moi le sexe représente beaucoup plus que la luxure : Il était la source de mon pouvoir._

 _Il ne s'agissait à l'époque pas d'assouvir un désir, il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'attirance ou de séduction. Non, il s'agissait de prendre le pouvoir sur une autre personne, de noircir son âme, de contrôler la moindre sensation et réaction étreignant son corps._

 _Le chantage représentait ensuite en quelque sorte le paroxysme de son plaisir._

 _Est-ce qu'il existait sensation plus jouissif de savoir que d'un seul geste vous pouviez faire en sorte que quelqu'un s'incline en face de vous ?_

 _Les sales petits secrets de la personne la plus insignifiante de ce monde pouvaient mettre à genou le gouvernement britannique. J'ai mit à genou Mycroft Holmes sans même avoir à le toucher… Le plus important était toujours de savoir où visait. Tout le monde avait une faiblesse, et pour mon plus grand plaisir la plupart du temps le sexe dévoilait tout. L'orgasme dévoilait tout, et dès lors que je les y avais menés, je découvrais toujours leurs vrais visages_

 _J'étais Irène Adler, j'étais La Femme, j'étais la dominatrice._

 _Homme et femme s'inclinaient devant moi autant parce qu'ils étaient esclaves de leurs secrets que parce qu'ils étaient tous esclave de leurs corps._

 _Maintenant mon seul pouvoir est celui de la suggestion, et c'est comme demander à un lion de ne plus mordre. Je ne détiens plus qu'un seul secret, celui même de mon existence. Pour l'Angleterre tout entière Irène Adler est morte._

 _Il m'apparait de plus en plus clairement que je suis seule, et cette solitude me pèse. J'aime le sexe et je ne m'en suis d'ailleurs jamais caché, mais aujourd'hui ma vie de luxure me semble bien lointaine. Est-ce que je la regrette ? Non, je pense que de toute façon elle n'aurait maintenant plus le même goût pernicieux qu'autrefois._

 _J'aime a croire que c'est bien cela qui me manque, cette vie de luxure, de débauche, et de pouvoir. J'aime à me mentir en me disant qu'il s'agit simplement de temps pour reprendre goût …_

 _Mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il me manque quelque chose…_

 _Ma plus grande défaite n'avait pas était de perdre face aux frères Holmes, non assurément cela je m'en été remise. Non le goût amère qui me prenait à la gorge, venez du fait de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir Sherlock Holmes._

 _Peut-être que si j'avais gouté ne serais ce qu'une fois à ses lèvres, je ne ressentirais pas aujourd'hui ce vide immense. Ou peut-être qu'en faite ce vide n'en serait que plus grand encore…_

 _Regret ou remord ?_

 _Pour moi c'était lui à présent, ce n'était plus moi._

 _C'était Sherlock Holmes l'incarnation même de la luxure._

 _A quoi en suis-je réduit ? Je nourris de vulgaire fantasme alors que c'était moi l'incarnation même de tous les fantasmes du commun des mortels._

 _Je crois que je ne peux assurément pas tomber plus bas…_

 _Un seul homme au monde possède à présent le pouvoir d'éveiller en moi le besoin de sexe et cet homme me trouve faible. Il m'a marchait dessus en retirant un plaisir infini de sa supériorité intellectuelle. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'intellect, il s'agissait de ce que je ressentais._

 _Sherlock Holmes a refusait mes avances. Il m'a repoussé, avant de courir à mon secours, quelle hypocrisie !_

 _Est-il si difficile que ça d'avouer ce que l'ont ressent, est-ce un obstacle insurmontable pour le grand Sherlock Holmes ?_

 _La nuit dernière j'ai fais le rêve étrange de n'avoir jamais rencontré Sherlock Holmes à Londres. Il entrait au cabaret, et quand le spectacle commençait, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de moi. Oui, j'ai pathétiquement rêvé que je reprenais le pouvoir sur lui, que j'étais à nouveau La Femme._

 _Je me trouve si misérable que je partage pour Sherlock une haine aussi profonde que le désir. Si nos chemins devaient se recroiser je ne suis pas certaine encore de ce que je ferais._

 _Le tuer ? L'embrasser ?_

 _Probablement l'aimer plus encore._

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
